


The cabin

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dying, what will happen after he is dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a shipper but here is one fanfic just for fun

There is a cabin in a middle of a forest. In that cabin there is only an old desk and in its draw a book. In that book there a picture of two boys. The older one is a bit shorter with big green eyes and the second one is taller with longer, darker hair. At the edge of the forest there is a tall man with no memory with keys of the Impala.

Dean was dying. The cancer was slowly killing him. Sam tried to convince him to get some treatment, but he wouldn’t listen.

“Please Dean, stay with me” begged Sam.

“Sammy you will be alright. I’m tired. But you can still have a life, the kind of life I always wanted for you. No hunting, no demons, no ghosts. Just a regular life with someone you love, kids and a white fence. When I die you can have that” answered Dean.

Few days later they found a cabin in a forest. it was empty so they decided to move in. As the time went by, the calmer Dean felt. Sam didn’t understand why Dean wanted to die, but he respected his wishes. One summer day Dean finally passed away calmly in his sleep. Sam gave him a proper hunter’s funeral.

The next day there was not a trace of Sam and Dean ever living in that cabin except for that picture. And there was a tall man with no memory and nothing else than a keys of the Impala in his pockets at the edge of the forest. The car is completely empty with not trace someone ever drove it. He didn’t even remember his name. A year later he married a girl. He had a normal life, three children and he died peacefully at the age of 91. He never remembered his life before he found himself at the edge of that forest, but somehow he didn’t mind.

*

Castiel left that picture there for a reason. He loved both boys but one of them meant everything to him. He remembered when Dean was told he had cancer. He was calm, almost happy. Dean was tired and in pain. The news was a kind of relief for him. The pain of separation from Lisa and Ben was killing him. If there weren’t for Sam, Dean would probably already kill himself. But he didn’t. He had to look after soulless Sam and bring back his soul. After that his life lost its purpose. He became depressed, he started drinking heavily and most nights slept in his own puke. Sam noticed that but and was thinking how to help him. But then the news came. Dean had six months to live. Dean was almost happy about it. He stopped drinking, he started smiling again.

But Sam didn’t know that one night when he was asleep Dean was outside, talking to Cas.

“Why won’t you let me heal you?” asked Castiel.

“Im tired, Cas. Sam can have a life, but for me is too late. I’m a solder, but now I don’t have anything left to fight for. But I can give Sam a normal life, the kind he had before we Jessica died. So I need you to erase his memory completely. So he won’t remember anything about me, hunting or dad. Please Cas. Do this for me” answered Dean.

“I can’t just erase someone’s memory because you asked Dean. It’s not fair”

“Please Cas, I love him more than anything. I want to give him a life. Please. If not for him then do it for him. So he can live on, without me” begged Dean.

“Ok. I will erase his memory. After he burns your body he will remember nothing and there will be no trace of you in the Impala and the cabin. He won’t even remember his name. Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you Cas” answered Dean and went back to the cabin where Sam was already up.

Dean didn’t know that Cas would do anything for him, because he loved him more than anything in the world. He kept that picture so that after all that time he could remember the boys, the sound of Dean’s laughter and his love for Sam. Many decades passed but the pain of losing him was still there.

Dean loved Lisa, Ben and Sam more than himself. He erased their memories so they could live without him. He loved Cas too, but not as much as Cas loved him.


End file.
